Forbidden Pleasure
by CrossingWands
Summary: Hermione is struggling with her career as a magical architect. She only needs to land one big contract, but what happens when she falls for the boss?


**A/N: Just another pairing that has been stuck in my head lately!**

Hermione studied the letter she'd just received by owl post. It was a commission take changes to the architecture of a mansion belonging to a Pureblood family. At least, given that the letter was from Pansy Parkinson, she assumed that it was a Pureblood family. She couldn't quite remember who Pansy had married because she was fairly certain she'd never been invited to the wedding. Typical of Pansy to get in touch now that she wanted something of course. She'd been nothing short of horrible to Hermione in school, and she'd only gotten in touch now because she needed help. Magical architecture wasn't as easy as it looked; a vast amount of energy had to be expended to make sure that the architect didn't make any of the elements such as the earth that the property was built on unstable. The last thing anyone needed was to be living in a death trap. Hermione would be half tempted to turn down this commission except for two little problems. One, she was broke. Full on bordering on bankruptcy. And second, if she did a good job for Pansy there was the chance Pansy might be able to put some more work her way. Hermione might just catch a break if she gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride.

Scanning the letter again Hermione took note of the fact that Pansy wanted to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hours time. Obviously she must think that Hermione had nothing better to do with her time, which admittedly she didn't. She hadn't had any commissions for a few months now; and Hermione had drained her savings. Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet and studied her wardrobe. What said hire me I need work, but didn't look too desperate? Settling on a black blouse and dark purple pencil skirt and heels, Hermione had time to quickly fluff her hair and add a slick of lipstick before Apparating.

Pansy was already waiting for her at the bar, some kind of luminous green cocktail in front of her. Hermione just ordered coffee, the last thing she needed when hammering out a business deal was to be drunk. She'd always get a better deal when she was sober, every single time.

Pansy criticised Hermione's appearance from over the rim of her glass and finally gave a small nod of approval. "You're looking better than I expected Granger. I hear things haven't been going too well for you lately. I guess you know that I wouldn't hire you unless I really had too, but the last architect made an absolute hash of the job. Our drawing room now shoots voltage of energy at the majority of unsuspecting guests. I need you to fix it. And of course in return I'm willing to pay you a substantial fee." Pansy spoke as if she already knew that Hermione was going to accept the job, because really what other choice did she have?

"How much?" Hermione asked, her throat dry. She was terrified of Pansy ripping her off because she really needed this job.

"Oh let's say five thousand Galleons? Plus a room in our house, not one of the nicer ones mind you, until the job is complete? I'd say that's more than fair."

Hermione shook her head. It was a generous offer indeed, but there was one issue. She really didn't want to be staying under the same roof as Pansy. And she couldn't leave Crookshanks for an extended period of time. When she tried voicing her objections however Pansy waved a hand.

"Nonsense. You'll need to see the room at all different times of day to really get a feel for it, and our wards would only let you Apparate in or out at certain times of day. No it's non-negotiable I'm afraid. This is a live-in position. Besides it's only temporary. The sooner you complete the job, the sooner you can leave. And we'll settle for nothing less than perfection, Granger. Now are you coming or not?" Pansy cast an imperious glance at her and Hermione forced herself to her feet. It looked like things had already been decided for her.

Hermione nodded stiffly, taking a sheet of paper from Pansy which contained the project brief.

"That's settled then. I'll see you at nine o'clock on Monday morning. Don't be late."

 **A/N: Pretty please, read and review. I don't bite ... honest, unless you're into that.**


End file.
